


Art for I Met a Man Who Wasn't There by blackrabbit42

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean's been hexed to be invisible. He handles it with about the amount of maturity that you'd expect.





	Art for I Met a Man Who Wasn't There by blackrabbit42

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Met a Man Who Wasn't There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451879) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



> Birthday gifty for my girl ♥


End file.
